hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
New Ideas for HSE and HSW
Welcome to the New page! All ideas have been moved here via cut & paste. Enjoy! This page is being used because the old page was locked. This is the Ideas For Hungry Shark Evo (and World) '''article! This massive, colossal article is a collection of user-imagined ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution (and World) that they would like to sea (Hee Hee) added. Anyone can edit this page and add their idea. To do so, edit the page, add a title listing the idea briefly, along with the user's name (highly recommended though not required), then go into detail underneath the title. Be careful not to edit other users' ideas without their permission unless correcting typo/spelling/grammar mistake. If you can't think of an idea, spin the Idea Wheel! maxresdefault (1).jpg Idea Wheel '''Note: This is not an In-Game idea. Just a function. Welcome to the Idea Wheel! This function will pick a random idea for you! If you want an idea but are having trouble thinking, spin the wheel, and work on the idea it lands on! Add abilities (Sharks), landmarks (Maps), and more! How To Use First you spin the first round of whether you want an map, a shark, or prey. Then, you spin the wheel. It simply means you pick a random number and count. Do Not Calculate Before You Pick A Number!! Example: Number: 7 (Change to any number) *Lava Shark (1) (5) *Metallic Shark (2) (6) *Sharktopus (3) (7!)* *Predator X (4) (*)Your shark is Sharktopus! Write its abilities, characteristics, design, and cost! Shark Wheel *Predator X *Fire Shark *Nothosaurus *Killer Whale *Helicoprion Map Wheel *Amazon River *Nile River *Atlantic Ocean *Cretaceous Period Ocean *Ocean of Doom (Made-Up) Boss Wheel *Mega Sub *Ultra Sub *Octopus *Shark's Doom (Shark Killer Human) *Alpha Sub Pet Wheel *Pet Pterosaur *Pet T-Rex *Pet Elasmosaur *Ghost Baby *Pet Helicoprion *Pet Alien Shark Trivia *Write your self-assigned idea in your own section by adding to the beginning and end of the title. *The options are newly thought of ideas, not classic, already written ideas. *'Use it well.' *''Enjoy!'' Tondeknoi's Ideas for World and Evo Tier XXL *Cretolamna Appendiculata - This exctint shark specie comes back *Pteracuda: Half Barracuda Half Pteranodon! 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png *Whalewolf: Half Wolf Half Killer Whale! img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg *Giant Fish Alien:The Men in Black III Creatures! MIB3_Alien_Fish_shot_build-7.jpg MEN-IN-BLACK-3-characters-alienfish.Still002.jpg *Sharktopus: Half Shark Half Octopus!. tumblr_m7cc2a7ynd1qf2r7x.gif PiNJAYB.gif Sharktopus+trailer.jpg giphy.gif Sharktopus2.gif Sharktopus.gif Sharktopus.jpg Sharktopus1.jpg 35232-banner-Nerd-alert-for-Sharktopus-vs-Pteracuda.jpg sharktopus3.jpg maxresdefault.jpg *Dinoshark: Half Shark Half Dinosaur! Derp derp derp derp derp.png Dinoshark-3.png xjhik78dbag5pfqo8kp9.jpg image0011.jpg *Piranhaconda: Half Snake Half Fish! Piranhaconda.png PiranhacondaSnake.jpg Piranhaconda 2.jpg Piranhaconda itself.jpg 2012-06-16 11h28 33.jpg movies_piranhaconda_still_2.jpg *Kulev Serpent: Half Snake Half Crocodile/Aligator! Lockjaw mb01.jpg Lockjaw1.png Lock18.1523.jpg lock22.2909.jpg lockjaw5.jpg *Razertooth Eel: Big Bad Killer Eel of Swarp! *Phaya Naga(Nakee, 2016 Thai CH3 Drama's): The Himmapan Serpent! 8028092645 4b1bb65b29.jpg Razortooth48.4893.jpg Razortooth.jpg Vlcsnap-11402518.jpg Razorteeth.jpg 1268601892 6q8aa3c.png Razortooth 05.jpg Razortooth42.5537.jpg Razortooth 1.jpg (New Tier Idea) Tier xxxL *Oxalaia Quilombenis -This Spinosauridae strikes back from Late *Cretaceous , Baryonyx Walkeri - This English dinosaur from Creatceous comes back , Tier !! *Himmapan Moray Eel: The Himmapan Giant Sea Crab's Rival! Tumblr ngjh7eOONQ1u5hs16 og.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Mega Piranha: Swarm of Big Bad Giant Fish! mega-piranha-09-gif-school-of-fail-saint-pauly-wtf.gif mega-piranha-recensione-v2-30176-1280x16.jpg (New Tier Idea) Tier Godzilla(GOJI) *1954 Godzilla: The Black & White Giant Monster(Daikaiju) of Tokyo! Tumblr o0ncjaIgSA1s2jfn0o1 400.gif Tumblr o0ncjaIgSA1s2jfn0o2 400.gif *1998 Godzilla: The Giant Monster(Daikaiju) of New York City! Godzilla98-gz2 (2016 02 22 04 28 34 UTC).gif 33424701.jpg flatirongodz.jpg ginofourk12315.jpg b155KVE.gif tumblr_n5jswaKm6s1qedb29o1_400.gif tumblr_n9ale7NQ3N1tr62aco1_400.gif *2014 Godzilla: The Colossal (Half Eagle'', Half Bears, Half Komodo dragons and Half Crocodile/Aligator) Kaiju of San Francisco! Tumblr inline n5twgruCfH1qmobuq.gif UnawareVillainousGourami.gif *Shin Godzilla: The Mutanted Demonic Giant Monster(Daikaiju) of Tokyo also Biggest Than 2014 Godzilla! 6a1.gif Tumblr oha26oXRVT1s39ht8o1 400.gif Tumblr of5r4qSo701t5tgrwo4 540.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo1_1280.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo2_1280.gif Baby Sharks *The Prehistoric Piranhas: The 100 of Deadly Sharp-teeth Fish of Amazon! Piranha-3D1.jpg File 569037 piranha3dd-commentary.jpg 1d883b3722f11a08eec0d92381e1e1ee05fd26dc3744f83b921fd439b4710312.jpg Piranha-3dd-trailer.jpg piranha.gif giphy (1).gif 49724.jpg piranha.2.gif *The Himmapan Mythical Fish Mahajanaka.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Kamata/Shinigama-kun: a Shin Godzilla's 2nd/3rd form! tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo6_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo5_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo2_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo5_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo1_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo4_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo3_400.gif Enemies/Bosses/Prey *Enemy Piranhaconda Piranhacondas.jpg Piranhaconda showdown.png *Himmapan Giant Sea Crabs MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Enemy Pteracuda 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png *Enemy Whalewolf img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg *Jellyfish/shark *Spongebob Squarepants Creatures: **Jellyfish (Spongebob Squarepants) **Clams/Oyster (Spongebob Squarepants) **Alaskan Bull Worm * Bunsen ( Monster version ), (Bunsen is Beast ) * King Kong ( 2005 or 2017 ) * Irys ( Gamera 3 : The Revenge of the Irys ) World/Area *Amazon River *African Great Lakes *Bangweulu Swamps *Dophinairum, Aquarium and Zoo *Water Park *Pirate Bay/Lagoon *Gulf of Thailand *Waterfowl Lake, Showa Kinen Park *Oasis Lake *Lower-Upper Bay, New York-New Jersey, USA *Spongebob Squarepants Worlds: **Bikini Bottom **Rock Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) *Himmapan *Paris , Monaco - (France ) *Moscow , Volga river - (Russia) *Berlin , Rhine river - ( Germany ) , *Rome , Venice - ( Italy ) , *London- ( Big Brittany ) , *Dubrovnik , Zadar , Split , Rijeka ,Šibenik ,Metković ( river Neretva ) *Athens (Croatia) , Santorini , Crete , ( Greece ) *Haunt the House : Terrortown ( museum , hospital and theathre and lots more ) *Mesosoic Era : Triassic , Jurassic and Cretaceous *Cenozoic Era : Paleocene , Eocene , Oligocene , Miocene , Pliocene , Pleistocene *Shrek 2 World ( PS2) : Swamp and Far Far Away *Mall ( Despicable Me 2 ) *MLP - Equestria *Amity Island ( Jaws ) *Nigara Falls - Canada *Madrid - ( Spain ) *Vukovar - ( Croatia ) *Neum - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Belgrade - ( Serbia ) *Tirana - ( Albania ) *Zagreb and Osijek - ( Croatia ) *Sarajevo - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Nome - ( Balto 1 , 2 , 3) *Cetinje *Podgorica - ( Montenegro ) *Nicosia - ( Cyprus ) *Instabul, Ankara - ( Turkey ) *National Parks of Croatia Shark Ideas These are exclusive ideas. Enjoy. # Cyclops Shark. ''The legendary Cyclops Shark has one eye, but unbelievable strength and magic power. This is an idea for World. It will be an !! Shark that is a mutated Great White. It will only have one eye, but will have magical symbols on its dorsal fin, tail fin and other fins. It has very high strength and can break ice (Arcric Ocean), Bridge (Arabian Sea) and boats (South China Sea, Pacific Islands, Arabian Sea) without boosting. It's magical powers allow it to teleport to a selected place. It will randomly teleport to a new place once everything in an area is eaten. It has a 'Retreat' ability that immedietely teleports it to spawn area, which can be only used when chased by a torpedo (Submarine) or Missile (Army Chopper). # Time Shark. This shark descends from an elite line of ancient Hourglass Makers that granted it the ability to time travel and even stop time! Its first ability is that ot can time travel. For example. You survive for 5 minutes. You can time travel back to say the third minute you survived and ask for help from your past counterpart. Second ability: stop time. The timer that shows how long you survive will stop. All prey, humans, fish, subs, copters everything stops, and you can eat. Hungry Shark Evo idea: Poison Shark championwarhorse- I think it would be a great idea to add a shark named Poison Shark that shoots out poison from its mouth and will be able to shoot poisonous crates as well as eat lionfish and jellyfish. It will also be able to eat a Megalodon. This poison shark will have 350 health. This shark would have strong poison with strong poison spikes. Every time it eats something poisonous, it levels up. This beast would level rapidly. *'Comment:' Maybe the Poison Shark should be a Top Secret Lab Shark and growth is not saved. Comment by Ninjakai6478. THIS IS JUST A COMMENT!!! ---- Hungry Shark World idea: alien planet map, and new Shark ideas what i noticed is in HGW there's not a lot of maps. To fix that I think they should have an alien planet map. There was one similar to it in Hungry Shark evo, but I think they could bring it back better than ever. They should have your normal alien ocean with crazy alien creatures but they could also have floating bubbles of water above the ocean to swim into the air. And they should also have an secret area were the aliens can abduct on and you can swim in there ship. It would be amazing. So adding a new map would be cool but they need more sharks with different variety. So I'm gonna show some ideas for new sharks and sharks from HG evo they can bring back in HG world. First we will start with old sharks from evo. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Moby Dick this character was recently added to Hungry shark evo. but i think it would be great to have this legend be in hungry shark world soon. that way it can fight its nemesis, the colossal squid. maybe it can have a tale smack attack that can stun a group of fish or a big shark or whale. now some new shark ideas that would be a great addition to the game. Crystal Shark - Hungry Shark World Idea - King Kong Boss Battle ( 2005 or 2017) ---- Idea for HSW ---- These Ideas Are Property of Ninjakai6478, And May Be Edited By None Other Than Ninjakai6478! This is original content transfered from the old page so don’t ask why I added ‘II’ to the second one. SOMEBODY'S BEEN EDITING MY PROPERTY!! ---- Pet: Electric Eel- Its power will be that it can shock fish and stun them. Shark: Predator X- A mighty predator. Tier !!. Its ability is very high speed. It could be renamed the Speed Demon 'cause of it. It also has a "Grappling Hook" ability. This means its teeth latches onto anything. You have to be careful on land. It latches onto rocks, the sea floor, subs, and choppers. It comes with a bonus. The Jurassic Map. It is below. In the said map, Predator X's prey, Kimmerosaurus, spawns. Eating these increases its speed. Map: Jurassic Map- A special option you turn on and off. When on, the continents move, and only one map is available. It's the Arctic Ocean. Reason: Predator X lived there. It is where Enemy Predator X spawns, along with Kimmerosaurus and a prehistoric version of regular sharks, such as Great White or Tiger. Enemy Buzzes and Enemy Snappies spawn here, though they were not Jurassic predators. Shark: Leo (Liopleurodon)- This powerful shark was added to Evolution just a few days ago and should make a return, as an !! Shark. All the same powers. Pet: Clover Shark- It gives a ×4 multiplier and gives Lucky Buffs to the equipped shark. Shark: Assasin Shark- It will be in !!. It will look like a megalodon with a blue suit covering its body except eyes and flippers. It will have a very very high speed. Its special power is that when boosting it can go invisible as a trick by camoflaging with the ocean. Boss: Elasmosaur- It will attack by wrapping its neck around you then biting. To fight it, you must boost into it's side. After hitting the side 10 times, it will be stunned and you can eat it. But it can dodge. You will need an XL shark to fight it. Boss: Pirate Ship- I think it would be neat to have a Pirate Ship Boss. It can fire Pirate Cannons and will have Pirates that shoot guns. You can dodge the cannonballs and bullets. There will also be smaller boats around it with Pirates that have Cutlasses and will slash at your shark on it. To defeat it, you must Boost very hard and destroy ship. For a bigger thrill, you can eat the Pirate Captain and make the crew fight harder! New Map: Atlantic Ocean- " A wide open ocean with tasty prey!" It will have a very wide map. You need atleast 3 !! tiered sharks to unlock it. New Map: Nile River- " The longest river in the world…" You will need atleast 4 !! tiered sharks to unlock it. Some unique prey it would have are: Hippopotamus, Nile Crocodile (Bigger than regular croc), and Egyptians. Some places are: The Sphinx, The Great Pyramid etc… I think it would be neat. Maybe when you get Gold Rush or Mega Gold Rush, you can summon the powers of the gods. For example: Anubis, Osiris, Horus etc. New Map: Amazon River- "A tropical paradise filled with lots of food!!" It would be in a rainforest with tons of new prey. There will be monkeys, parrots, jaguars, snakes, ants, pirahnas etc. This map would be extremely hard. There will also be hunters that throw spears at your shark. Shark: Nessie (Elasmosaurus)- It has a very long neck. Its ability is that the neck is controlled manually. When you use the joystick with one finger, then put another finger, you boost, and activates the neck, making it bend around and around. It also has Drago's land ability. It can also eat multiple prey in its mouth first. It is an !!! shark. It doesn't bite the huge prey. It nips at them instead. It also has half boost as life (Boost bar is 1/2 life bar). It can activate multiple attack mode when boosting, meaning it can take the head out of water and kill things on land from water. Boss: Alan, Destroyer of Worlds!!!- Alan will make an epic return to World as a Boss!! You know that dead Alan in the Arctic Ocean? Well, he should come alive when you go near so you can fight him!! I think it will be great. Shark: Ghost Shark- Well, you get the idea. Same as Evo's Ghost Shark. !!! category Shark. Shark: Alan 2.0- A stronger version of Alan returned to hunt down literally everything!!! !!! tiered Shark. It will have a very powerful Tail Whip that kills anything near it. Whips several time to kill large prey like Enemy !! Sharks. He has alien powers, and projectiles do less damage to him. He has a max speed of 423, making him the fastest shark. Alan 2.0 is basically a new and improved version of Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. He was taken back to his home planet and improvements were made. He is extremely powerful and has a new ability called "Frill". Activated when boosting, this causes Alan 2.0's frills to raise up and stuns prey infront of it by scaring them. Mega Rush causes the activation of his final ability, secret weapon, and most powerful skill. It is called "Destroyer of Worlds". It causes the background to turn into Evo's Alien Planet Dimension, and alien prey give more points than regular prey. It is his most powerful skill. If he is on ×108, then he is invincible thanks to Mega Rush, and prey give more poinsts, that means you can earn millions in 10 seconds flat. He zooms around eating, making him the perfect shark for a high score breaker or a shot at the World Record! Destroyer of Worlds also makes enemies become alien sharks, and also give more points. Another thing is that he can switch planets. If the view is boring, just enter a portal to go to another planet. Same prey, same points, but better background, allowing you to sit back, and enjoy the view. ---- Hungry Shark Planet New Game!!! To me, it seems like the series (Starting with Evo) is a story. Evolution: The Sharks evolve. World: The Sharks start attacking the whole world. And… …Planet!! In this new game, your shark can access different PLANETS!!!!!. I think it would be an awesome addition to the series. It should have Sharks from the old Series. It will also have: *Alien Shark *Cyborg Shark *Armored Shark *Mine Shark *Lunar Shark* *Cosmos/Astro Shark* *Solar Shark* *Nebula Shark *Planetary Shark *Comet Shark *Meteor Shark *Space Snappy** *Black Hole Shark (Can suck things > mouth) *Orbit Shark *Mars Shark, Venus Shark, Jupiter Shark, Pluto Shark, you get the idea (Sharks of the 8 planets and Pluto the Dwarf Planet) (*These Sharks have Greek & Latin Roots) (**A Space version of Mr. Snappy) New HSP Stuff New Health-like thing: Dark Matter/Dark Health- After your shark dies, a black, shorter health bar will appear. It will have a slower drain though. This allows your Shark to keep going. New Pet: Murk, the Crow- He is a dark, mysterious looking crow pet. He will fly and only activate once you have no health and are in Dark Matter mode. He will Restore DM +10%. He will also go faster when in Health Critical and/or Starving mode(s). Lunar Festival: A fun event where people attack the moon with their sharks and compete for glorious rewards. These rewards will be mentioned below. During the event, the Gold Rush will be changed to Lunar Rush, which is also mentioned below. Alan’s Attacker: A spaceship boss battle on Pluto. He shoots lasers and when destroyed an Enemy Alan 2.0 comes. You destroy it by boosting into it five times. Planets Like I have mentioned before, this new game will have whole'' PLANETS to attack. They include: *Mercury *Venus *Earth (Duh!) *Moon** *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto*** (*Not a planet +* Event only) (***Also not a planet. A dwarf planet.) '''Lunar Festival' "Lunar festivities, lunar rewards, and even Lunar ''Rush is here! Compete for glory in the Lunar Festival, as you wreak havoc on the moon!"'' ~In-game description. The Lunar Festival is a fun event, in which anyone can participate, no matter what shark you have. You will take your shark onto the moon and compete for the most "Lunar Points" earned. Lunar Points are earned the same as regular points. Lunar Rush occurs every 30 seconds, regardless of what score you have, unlike regular Gold Rush. During Lunar Rush, every edible turns into moon shaped figures and you get 1k points anything you eat! The rewards are: *Top 1% |Lunar Shark + 100 Gems + 40k Gold *Top 5% |Lunar Shark + 50 Gems + 20k Gold *Top 10% |Lunar Shark + 25 Gems + 10k Gold *Top 20% |10 Gems + 5k Gold *Top 50% |2,500 Gold + 5 Gems *Everyone|1k Gold + 1 Gem The Lunar Festival will happen once every 3 months, meaning 4 times a year. The festival lasts a week. It will be the most re-ocurring event. Lunar Shark The Lunar Shark will be able to give you + 30% Boost Speed to all sharks and Fire a Lunar Beam from it's mouth that turns anything it hits into moon objects that you need to collect. The beam only activates during Gold Rush. You use the collected moon items to level up this exotic shark. You can use him in the next Lunar Festival for a Lunar Points bonus of + 30% Lunar Points! ---- Hungry Dino New Game!!! You play on land but there is a river. You eat herbivorous dinosaurs. You run across land. You break rocks to get into mysterious caves. It's the epic adventure of the dinosaurs! Dinos below. Tier XS *Compsognathus. Mostly speed. Tier S *Microraptor. Can fly, actually glide. *Sinornithosaurus. Can fly and has venomous bite. *Caudipteryx. Feathers that attract prey. *Archaeopteryx. Truly flies. Tier M *Deinonychus. Can summon packs to help. *Velociraptor. Same as Deinonychus. Also faster. *Allosaurus. High bite. *Gigantoraptor. Same as Caudipteryx. Tier L *T-Rex. High bite and speed. *Daspletosaurus. Higher bite and speed. *Yangchuanosaurus. Fast and light. *Carnotaurus. Extreme bite. Tier XL *Carcharodontosaurus. Massive bite. *Mapusaurus. Can summon pack. *Deinocheirus. Attracts prey. Tier XXL *Giganotosaurus. Huge size and very high bite. *Utahraptor. Fast and high bite. *Spinosaurus. Can swim and eat fish and sawfish. Tier !! *Indominus Rex. Camouflage and high slash. *Indoraptor. Camouflage, pack summon, high speed, and high slash. *Cryolophosaurus. A dinosaur from Antarctica that can freeze prey. Stats *'Slash'. This is how much damage your Dino does when it slashes with its claw. *'Bite'. How much damage your Dino does when it chomps on prey. *'Speed'. How fast your Dino is. *'Boost'. How long your boost bar is. Events *Extinction. Asteroids drop during the session. *Global Colding. Prey freezes. *Attack of the Pteros. Pterosaurs peck at you. *Speed Demon. You travel 300,000 as fast as you can. Power-Ups *Volcanic. Lava immunity. *Is it a Bird?. Lets you fly. *Fishin' for Dinos. Let you swim. Pets *Rexy. Eats for ×6 points. *Indy. Eats for ×8 points. *Spino. Eats for ×10 points. *Argus. Eats poisonous objects. ---- Key *'Bold' = Strong *''Italic'' = Description *Underline = Ability (The Lunar Shark title is title but since it's only one…) *(*Star) = Note *> = Into *'Bold + Underline' = Title/Section ---- Ideas by Ninjakai6478 ---- Orochi2000's ideas Xenacanthus would be a great shark for HSW it was a prehistoric shark that swam the swamp waters i would think it would be in the medium shark or the !! Shark it would have a poison ability that will slowly kill its prey if its the medium shark Idea by Orochi2000 Howling10's Ideas for Evo Affagaffa An affagaffa would be in the top secret lab. It looks like a lemon shark with spikes and spots on its back. When the affagaffa boosts several circles will appear around it, trapping nearby prey. The circles move in towards the shark until they touch it, then affagaffa will eat the prey. He can fly too. Diet of Alan and boost of GW. Affagaffastan Place with a lot of land, and a lot of tasty people! The ocean only takes up half of this place, the rest is a large river winding through an island. Enemy affagaffas spawn most frequently here. There are also exclusive dragons that can be eaten by tiger and up. You have to hit their bellies to kill them but they guard it with all four legs and breathe fire every 5 seconds. Tiger to BD have to tear off the legs one at a time but mosa can tear off two every hit. Affagaffa and Alan break right through the legs and 1-shot the dragons. Ayub142 # Dress up babies so you could get bonuses on what they eat ( but you'd have to buy certain items, like shark signals). Also, the king baby should get you a bonus of 50% gold for what it eats. # Another Standard Shark. I've been progressing really quickly. Soon, I'll have no more of the excitement of getting a new shark. The only "shark" I have left is Moby Dick. # Secret places where only a certain type of shark can go. Tiger Sharks would have their own. So would Moby Dick. Each would have a reward that can be collected weekly, and the rewards keep getting better and better until the end of a month, The better the sharks, the better the rewards. Only GW & UP! ( I made this idea so you wouldn't completely stop using a shark after you max-level and max-upgrade it up outside of events) # A special shark that could heal from toxic barrels and do stunts with them, but unlike the Atomic Shark of Hungry Shark World, this shark could use toxic barrels infinitely and also make the max multiplier 16x for 20 seconds for each toxic barrel. It would be related to Mr. Snappy as the Pyro Shark is to Big Daddy. # Let special sharks be able to have special shark babies. It makes sense for them to have no accessories but why not some sharks? # A ghost baby. All the other special sharks have their own baby versions, so why not? # Add more stamina increasing items you can only unlock when getting Alan, Destroyer of Worlds ( Mr. Snappy or Big Daddy could work out as well). # The next shark week, make a 75% discount for EVERY shark baby that costs 900 gems # Make a shark baby that would let you get gems from gem yielding creatures 100% of the time. Because of how EASY this baby makes it to get gems, it would cost 1000 to 1250 gems, instead of the regular 900. Idea Holocaust Hotline- As a suggestion , i would honestly like to see the return of Moby Dick in HSW , it might be a stretch to do but it seems that most of the old sharks from HSE is now returning into HSW. It's just a mere suggestion but yeah , it would be nice to see the return of Moby Dick in HSW. Hungry Shark World idea: Cthulhu boss after the release of the first boss, The Colossal squid, it got me thinking what other bosses will they add if they do add any bosses so I took it upon myself to give one of my ideas for a hungry Shark battle, so I decided they should add H.P Lovecraft's monster Cthulhu. I think the setting of the boss could be near a volcano or down in a deep dark abyss were you have to use the anglers or the deep sea fishes light to your advantage. Maybe when you eat a certain fish you get lit up for a certain amount of time. Some attacks it could have is a Cthulhu screech, which stuns and kills your Shark for about ten seconds and deal 100 damage leaving you vulnerable to the creature, or a fire ball launch which is precisely what it sounds like. To attack you use the angler fish to stun the creature with the light then eat it from the bottom up. You would need a XXL Shark to fight the Cthulhu. Now I know it might not be an addition to the game but if it was I think it would be an awesome edition. ---- Ideas for HSW II Tier Xs * Dwarf Lanternshark * strong blacktip reef (eats almost everything) * Shonisaurus * Mystery XS shark * Xiphactinus * Hypsognathus * Mystery XS shark * Squalicorax * Grey Reef Shark * Spiny dogfish * Leopard shark * cookie cutter shark Tier S * Bigeyed Sixgill Shark * Giant Salamander * Cladoselache * Salmon shark * moray eel * carpet shark * stingray (can make stingray follow them they act like pets. however whoever someone try to kill a stingray the stingray followers will barb them) Tier M * Lionfish (gets angry when bitten and rises venom spikes to get the venom on the preys teeth blocks attackers with spike,eats small dangerous prey cannot eat large dangerous prey) * Broadnose Sevengill * conger * Angular roughshark * Cow Shark * Placoderm * little momma (dunkleosteus) Tier L * Nurse shark * Zephyr Shark * Hybodus * bramble shark * Smooth-hound * mystery L shark * spike (Stethacanthus) is being moved to tier L * Orthacanthus * naga (Oarfish) * mystey L shark * Metriorhynchus (NOTE: In prehistory, Metriorhynchus can prey on Leedsichthys but in HSW it cannot) *mystery L shark * Nothosaurus * sunfish (with 1500 hp) Tier Xl * Shonisaurus * Razertooth eel is moved to Tier XL * Anomalocaris * Xiphactinus * mystery xl shark * Xiphactinus * Dolichorhynchops * Archelon * Smalltooth Sawfish * slender giant moray * giant sea bass (eats ghosts) * Bomb Shark (Explodes when bitten more damage it can stun the prey) * Dinocroc * Benny (elasmosaur) Tier XXL * Saltwater Crocodile with the perk that it can walk on land * mystery xxl shark * killer whale is moved to tier XXL * Cymbospondylus * Cretoxyrhina (Ginsu Shark) * mystery xxl shark * Kronosaurus * greenland shark * sand sharks * two headead sharks * Gatoroid * Dorudon * Stupendemys Tier XXXL * all !! sharks Megalodon.big momma (dunkleosteus),zombie shark,buzz (helicorpion),mr snappy,Robo Shark are moved to Tier XXXl (breaks purple crystals) * Destroyer Zero - fires missles Tier !! * Noob shark (says oof when bitten,expolde,attacked by the squid boss,stuned,posion sting by jellyfish,shot by missles or attacked by spears) * godzilla ** Camouflage Shark (cant bee seen by enemies) - In the Special Sharks Lab ** Teleportation Shark (has the ability to teleport anywhere, must be really expensive) * Morph Shark * kaiju (pacific rim: uprising) * Liopleurodon * ghost sharks * Prehistoric Piranha, * Crocosaurus * sharknado * Basilosaurus * Sperm Whale eats large mines * Nuclear Shark * The Expressway * drill shark (smashes anything and smashs blue rocks and he acts like leo (Liopleurodon) * Sea Serpent ( Ouraselinasaurus ) - The sea monster that terrorize ocean * Oto ( Otodus Obliquus ) - The fearsome predator from Paleoce and Miocene terrorise ocean again * Sea Dragon- Dragon from the sea * giant snake * Leedsichthys * Deinosuchus ** Mrs. Snappy (Mosasaurus) ** great white shark bread (breadwinners) ** Ellen, Destroyer of Worlds Tier !!! '(breaks green crystals * Joker (Half clown head,half eagle,half killer whale.half shark,half bear,half komodo dragon half gorliia,Half crocodile/alligator,half yeti,half snake,half goat) * frankenfish * Leviathan * Earth Shark * cat Godzilla (can scratch subs,ufos,helicopters) **Rabbit Shark (limited) (available in easter) ** Electro Shark ** Robo Shark 2.0 a stronger version of Robo Shark ** Ice Shark ** Pyro Shark ** Natasha the Narwhal ** Bone Shark (Dunkedonleosteus) ** Atomic Shark is being moved to Tier !!! ** Sir Snap (sarcosuchus imperator) ** predator X (basilosaurus) ** ''Monster of Aramberri ( ''Liopleurodon)'' ** Titan (mosasaurus) (help me with the spellings ) ** Mr Big(odontocete) ** cybrog shark : lazer eyes that can kill prey in front when boosting and can set off mines and destroy toxic waste ** giant pistol shrimp: pistol shrimp can fire sonic waves that can kill fishes, this can fire sonic waves 360 degrees when boosting and can deal damage that is reletive to distance. ** by aliens : invisible shark ( this one should be self explanatery(hee hee)) ** ET shark : can mind control all sharks on screen when boosting and can accumulate into a army( mind controled sharks can also die) ** Phirana shark : hyper bite force and can bite through rocks/ice in the map and spit them out to damage prey later. ** new category :apocalyptic shark (unlock by owning all bio engineered sharks) ( nature mutated freaks to try to end war between humans, sharks and aliens) ** Lava shark : spits molten lava that can melt rocks and ics and can burn prey to death ( evil laugh) and burning prey can spread the flame up to 3 times. ** Air shark : life drain is bad in water but can recharge as long as a part of it is in the air and can fly and have a automatic shark vortex when you boost. ** Electric shark: similar to lava shark but has wider range but does not spread and uses volts instead of lava. ** Ice shark : can freeze prey on spot to eat later and can bite through ice to increase boost. ** humpack whale (bigger than a moby dick) New Tier idea (Tier !!!! (breaks glass) * flying great white * bryde's whale * '''Nothosaurus * Guest 1303 - the robloxian guest has take over the city and he is bigger than noob shark! * Alien Shark *Extraterrestrial Shark (focused around boost) *Sharkpool (a.k.a. Deadpool Shark. It has almost zero health drain. To compensate for this it has the lowest health of all !!!! sharks). Costs 1,500,000 coins (15,000 gems) *TOTVMosasaurus Carchar-OP-odon Tyrannodunkleosteus sapien (my made-up shark. Super OP stats and health, medium health drain). * midgardstorm (a earthworm eats everything with a widest mouth) * caroshark (half shark half bunker) (he has wheels to make him go on land faster) * mutant shark (a mix-up of creatures of a great white's body) * mystery !!!! Shark * A prehistoric Predator that makes it's skelly debate here * Titanium Shark: Unlocked in the Special Sharks section. It's titanium body can reflect lasers and get not much blast damage. However, it's health drains quickly. It can eat every thing BUT, Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. It does not have an Enemy counterpart yet. * This Futuristic Shark was made in 2030, * lava shark * Bone Shark * Monster Shark * mystery !!!! Shark * solar (elamosaurs) (can glow in the dark, only in night places) (New Tier Idea) Tier >:D * Extreme Dangerous Mega Shark New Tier Idea (Tier John Doe) after unlock all !!! sharks * John doe (eats everything expect alien UFO,enemy !!!! sharks,enemy legendary shark,whales and anything eatable by >:D and !!!! shark) Boss idea * giant submarine (you need a !! shark to fight the giant submarine) * mystery boss * Yeti (You Need A XXL shark to fight the yeti) * crab boss Prey * enemy zombie shark * mystery prey * Leedsichthys (eatable only by !! sharks or above) *mystery prey 2 * Small Placoderm (eatable only by M sharks or above) * Large Placoderm (eatable only by L sharks or above) * mythical whale (eatable only by >:D shark) Dorudon (eatable only by XXL sharks and above) * Elasmosaurus (eatable only by xL sharks and above) * rocket van (eatable only by XXL sharks and above) * tank (eatable only by !! Sharks and above) * large bat (eatable only by XL sharks and above) * Archelon (eatable only by xL sharks and above) Hesperornis (eatable only by L sharks and above) * Pteranodon (eatable only by M sharks and above) * Dolichorhynchops (eatable only by xL sharks and above) * large moray eel (eatable Only by XXL sharks and above) because he is bigger than a XL Shark * Stupendemys (eatable only by XXL sharks and above) * Hypsognathus (eatable by any shark) * Deinosuchus (eatable only by !! shark and above) * enemy John Doe (you will die if he bites you if you are xs until m) (eatable by John Doe shark) * Alien UFO (eatable only by !!!! shark) * Crocodiles (Eatable By L and Above) * Capybaras (eatable By M sharks) * Anacondas (eatable by any shark) * enemy basking * oarfish (eatable only by XL sharks) * zombie jellyfish (eatable only by S sharks) (can infect your extra small shark into a zombie) * mine cart (eatable only by XXXL shark) * enemy sand shark * enemy porbeagle * enemy noob shark (says oof when bitten or dead) ** Livaythan boss (eatable by XXL Sharks) ** Jaws boss (eatable by xxl sharks) ** Alien Jellyfish ** House ** Celebrity on a Yatch *** Kraken (boss, will be found after defeating Black Giant Crab. Killed by hitting its eye once, but its surrounded with its tentacles) *** Enemy Livyatan (the enemy counterpart of the unlock able Livyatan) *** Jet Plane (travels really fast and its supremely rare, only the Megalodon and above can it eat. Yields about 5-10 gems) * mystery prey *red Sea urchin (eatable by M shark) *purple sea urchin (eatable by s shark) *Green Sea Urchins (eatable by L shark) *The Rock Boring Urchin (eatable by s shark) *Common Sea Urchin (eatable by any shark) *Common Heart Urchin (eatable by XL sharks) *** Military Force (army and tanks etc.) *** mystery prey *** Clams (All sharks) *** surfers (all sharks) *** mystery prey *** Gulper Fish *** Morays *** Sea Krate *** Dugongs *** More species of turtles ( Hawk's bill, green, leather back ) *** Harpoon Boats *** Harpooners *** Fin Boats *** Finners *** Dynamite Boats *** Dynamite Fishers *** Octopuses *** Nautolouses *** Sandpipers *** Brown Pelicans *** Enemy Big Mommas *** Enemy Atomic Sharks *** Shrimp *** Krill *** Lobsters *** Beluga Whales *** Viper Fish *** Female Golfers and Policemen *** Mussels *** + much more that I will think of eventually * make blue jellyfish eatable by L sharks * Lifeguards * poop (you die if you eat it unless your demon shark it can eat and immune itself) *Make green jellyfish eatable by XL Sharks *make pink jellyfish eatable by XXL sharks *make king jelly eatable by john doe Shark *make red jellyfish eatable by !! Sharks *dog (eatable By S Sharks) *octopus (eatable by L sharks) * enemy buzz (helicorpion) * enemy mr.snappy * enemy mrs.snappy * enemy robo shark (world) * enemy spike * enemy heldi (wobblegong) * enemy echo * enemy drago * make eels eatable by tier M sharks * make killer whale eatable by xl sharks * make big submarines destroyable by XXL sharks *make whales eatable by !!!! Sharks *large manta ray (eatable by XL sharks) *enemy Legendary shark (Eatable only by >:D shark) * manta ray (eatable By S sharks) * blue whale * walrus * sperm whale (eatable by !! shark) * seahorse * purple jellyfish (eatable By John doe shark) * Car (eatable by L shark) * kids (eatable by any shark) new power ups * Freeze rush- Gold rush now causes everything to freeze! cost-300 gems *mystery power up -let’s you fly * Disguise- when on land you are disguised as a human! cost-300 gems * mystery power up - let’s you eat everything * Enraged- at half health or less your shark gains super speed! cost-150 gems * immunity- let’s you immune your shark * Big mouth- you can now eat sharks and anything else that the next tiger shark can eat! cost-1000 gems * mystery power up - let’s you become oversized * Double Hearted- allows a second life. cost-200 gems * antidote - let’s you not become stunned. * Forcefield- every 1 minute you can use a forcefield so if anything attacks you, they die. the boost last 10 seconds. cost- 700 gems * ghost shark eater - lets you eat any ghost shark! cost 100 gems map ideas * Roblox Land the rewards are *Top 1% |Noob Shark + 100 Gems + 40k Gold *Top 5% |Noob Shark + 50 Gems + 20k Gold *Top 10% |Noob Shark + 25 Gems + 10k Gold *Top 20% |10 Gems + 5k Gold *Top 50% |2,500 Gold + 5 Gems *Everyone|1k Gold + 1 Gem *Hobart *bulgaria *pondgea contains rocket van,enemy great white shark bread, crocobread (half bread half crocodile), sardines, blobfish, enemy megamouth, enemy sand shark, enemy porbeagle, squids, anglerfish, gulperfish, large turtle, crabs, enemy great white, enemy pyro shark, enemy electric shark, fisherman, green jellyfish,blue jellyfish, seaguls, bottles, enemy mr snappy, enemy thresher, enemy smooth hammerhead, submarines, small turtles, divers, enemy whale shark, enemy mako shark, enemy megalodon, enemy robo shark, enemy drago, enemy tiger shark, saltwater crocodile, enemy atomic shark, tropical fish,clown fish, red jellyfish etc. *singapore with storm and rain *mars ** Bigger Map (twice as large as the current map) ** UFO Project Site (the UFO and Alien Jellyfish are located here, and also some scientists) ** Bigger Crab Lair (for the Kraken to fit in) ** Wider gaps on passageways (big sharks like Megalodon, BigD and etc. Can sometimes get stuck while traveling through) ** A village (for the Houses) ** A new area for the Enemy Livyatan (probably somewhere isolated) ** Military Base (the army and tanks are located here) ** A Teleport (located on the furthest left of the map, which teleports you to the furthest right of the map) ** Regular Lair ( Red Crab ) ( This Would be the Regular Lair that is already in Hungry shark Evolution. It would Have the Same Passageway as Well ) ** Toxic Lair ( Yellow Crab ) ( This Lair Would Be In the Medium Part of the Ocean Where the Water Gets Slightly Darker. In the Passageway, Crabs,Toxic Barrels, Stingrays, Divers, Green jellyfish, Mines, And Swordfish Can be a Threat. The Lair Has Tuna, Stingrays, Blob Fish, Turtles, Blue Jellyfish, Green Jellyfish, Crabs, Sardines, And Barracudas to Satisfy you during the fight. ** Ice Lair ( Blue Crab ) ( The Lair would Be in the Deep Part of the Ocean Where Angler Fish, Blob fish, And Pink Jellyfish Start to Spawn. Ice Jets, Divers, Green Jellyfish, Pink Jellyfish, Mega Mines, Seal Pups, Enemy Ice Sharks, And crabs can be a Threat in the Passageway. In the Lair There are Crabs, Greeen Jellyfish, Barracudas, Sardines, Tuna, Angler fish, Blob fish, Turtles, Seal Pups, And Pink Jellyfish to Satisfy You during the Fight. ** Fire lair ( Black Crab ) ( The Lair Would Be Found in the Deepest Part of the Ocean. Volcanic Jets, Death Mines, Angler fish, Gulper Fish, Green Jellyfish, Pink Jellyfish And Submarines can be a Threat. The Lair door is locked. You have to beat a Submarine if you Want to Open It. The Lair has Crabs, Tuna, Pink Jellyfish, Blobfish, Angler fish, Gulper Fish, Turtles, Sardines, Barracudas, And Sardines Are in the Lair to Satisfy you during the fight. ** Atlantic Ocean *** Great Barrier Reef *** Red Sea *** Baltic Sea *** Gulf of Mexico *** Southern Ocean Southern Ocean * Californian Coast * Devonian Deep Contains Enemy Big Momma, Small Placoderm, Large Placoderm, Enemy Stethacanthus, Enemy Cladoselache, etc. Caspian Sea * Red Sea * Area 51 Coast Contains Alien UFO,Enemy Basking, Enemy TOTVMosasaurus Carchar-OP-odon Tyrannodunkleosteus sapien, Enemy Alien Shark, Enemy Sharkpool, Enemy Atomic Shark, * Triassic Mangroves Contains Hypsognathus (eatable by any shark), Coelophysis (eatable by S sharks and above), Thrinaxodon (eatable by any shark), Saurosuchus (eatable only by xxL sharks or above) *Hell's Aquarium A sea in the Late Cretaceous Period, about 75 million years ago. Contains Enemy Mrs. Snappy, Enemy Xiphactinus, Archelon, Hesperornis, Pteranodon, Deinosuchus, etc. : Japanese Mountains * Map is very wide * Water is fairly shallow in most areas * Lake at centre of map * Rivers leading to oceans on both sides * Rivers and waterfalls have same effect as currents : Tokyo Underground * Add-on to original map except the area farthest to the left; the edge of map now has a pipe sticking out, which leads to sewers underneath Tokyo, and creatures that can survive on land can burst through man-hole covers and roam Tokyo * Tokyo has cars and bystanders; the bystanders are in regular clothes instead of swimwear : Cambrian Map * Water is normally at the same depth as Reef Shark Spawn point * No enemies on land * Going on land triples health drain speed for all playable creatures * Most enemies are based on prehistoric animals New type of Gold Rush * Ultra Gold Rush (Mega Gold Rush + all HUNGRY letters collected) * gem rush * anger rush (only useable by lionfish when bitten 10 times than anger rush actived lets you eat any small prey. you can't eat large prey. after anger rush 8 times mega anger rush actived lets you eat everything!) pets * Zilla Baby (Baby Godzilla): New York City Godzilla * Moray eel Jr * Guest 1606 - can be only unlockable after buying the noob shark New game idea * Hungry Shark 2 part 1 * hungry shark 2 part 2 * Hungry shark 2 Part 3 * Hungry shark 2 trilogy * hungry shark arcade *hungry shark transformations *hungry shark run *hungry shark world PC edititon (works with windows 7,windows XP,windows 8,windows 9,windows 11) sharks in Hungry shark 2 part 1-3 tier xs * bullshark tier S * sand shark * reef shark * heldi (wobblegong) * smooth hammerhead * porbeagle tier M * hammerhead shark * mako shark * electric shark Tier L * tiger shark * robo shark * megamouth Tier Xl * Great white shark * big daddy (dunkleosteus) * mr snappy * pyro shark Tier XXL * Megalodon = Square root of two's ideas New Shark *Tier 666 **Demon Shark (eat all everything) ***Costs: 1,000,000 coins ***Max Health: 666 ***Max Speed: 666 ***Max Bite: 666 ***Max Boost: 666 New Pet *Satan the Demon Shark (eat all anything) **Costs: 1,500 gems New Accessories * Demon Set ** Demon Horns: 666 gems, +66% gold rush ** Demon Moustache: 666 gems, +66% points ** Illuminati Necklace: 666 gems, +66% health ** Demon Trident: 666 gems, +66% gold ** Demon Tail: 666 gems, +66% growth * Demon Set Bonus: +66% Survival Bonus -Square root of two Ideas For HSE Let us begin with new accolades * Way to go, Chum!(Eating the King Of Summer) * YEOWCH!(Bit by Enemy Mr. Snappy or Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds) * Bone Meal!(Eating an Enemy Bone Shark) * Nabbed!(Bit by Angler Fish) * Welcome to the Family(Eaten by Enemy Bone Shark) New Sharks New Sharks. Bone Shark: A bony counterpart of the Megalodon, Unlocked BEFORE the Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus). It can Eat Enemy Megalodons and Enemy Big Daddys. As for Its Enemy counter part, it's danger level is extreme, and it's reward is high. It can be ate by the Megalodon or Above, they tend to spawn near Enemy Megalodons. One spawns next to the Kempy Cave. A prehistoric Predator that makes it's skelly debate here Titanium Shark: Unlocked in the Special Sharks section. It's titanium body can reflect lasers and get not much blast damage. However, it's health drains quickly. It can eat every thing BUT, Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. It does not have an Enemy counterpart yet. This Futuristic Shark was made in 2030, it made a travel to here Cow Shark Xiphactinus Shin Godzilla 1st Form Wobblegong Dwarf Lanternshark Spiny dogfish Leopard shark Broadnose Sevengill Nurse shark Smalltooth Sawfish Saltwater Crocodile with the perk that it can walk on land Sperm Whale eats large mines * Camouflage Shark (cant bee seen by enemies) - In the Special Sharks Lab * Mutated Shark (a mutated version of the GW, it can eat everything) - In the Special Sharks Lab * Alien Shark (can eat everything, about the same size as a Big Daddy) - In the Special Sharks Lab * Teleportation Shark (has the ability to teleport anywhere, must be really expensive) - In the Special Sharks Lab * Livyatan Melvillei (technically not a shark but a 90m whale, reduce the size to 35m so it would fit, It can eat everything with only 1 bite like: Helicopter and Giant Crabs) - Standard Shark * Skele-Shark (looks like a skeleton of the big daddy, stronger than him, and when you eat the food will swim out of your skeleton shark and you can rapidly eat him for about 5 times, immune to fire, and stings, when it dies its bones spread away from eachother and fall to the ground) * Shark Angel, looks like Mr.Snappy with a glowing halo and wings , uses energy to use wings, and can strike lightning, rarely pulls out harp and pulls animals towards him all animals that normally attack become passive) Some ideas on new enemies: * Kraken (boss, will be found after defeating Black Giant Crab. Killed by hitting its eye once, but its surrounded with its tentacles) * Enemy Livyatan (the enemy counterpart of the unlock able Livyatan) * Jet Plane (travels really fast and its supremely rare, only the Megalodon and above can it eat. Yields about 5-10 gems) * UFO (only the BigD and Livyatan can it this, the Alien Shark cannot) * Military Force (army and tanks etc.) New Prey: * Whale (can be eaten by GW or Higher). (Only Livyatan can eat it in one bite) Randomly goes to the surface and shoots a water spout, causing anything that goes in it, a boost in the air. * Alien Jellyfish (can be eaten by BigD and Livyatan, really rare and can only be found in one spot im going to add after, and also the Alien Shark cannot eat it) * House (can be located on an island) * Celebrity on a Yatch (extremely rare, yields 6-9 gems. Only Megalodon and above can eat the Yatch and the Celebrity in it. Lower sharks have to grab the Celebrity) New areas on Map: * Bigger Map (twice as large as the current map) * UFO Project Site (the UFO and Alien Jellyfish are located here, and also some scientists) * Bigger Crab Lair (for the Kraken to fit in) * Wider gaps on passageways (big sharks like Megalodon, BigD and etc. Can sometimes get stuck while traveling through) * A village (for the Houses) * Whirl pools (When you go in them it looks the same as going in a portal Spins and will launch you under it) Randomly Generated * Sunken ship (when entered it will make the walls blocking you from looking inside phase to invisible, New area for daily rewards, and will have enemy sharks spawn inside) * A new aera for the Enemy Livyatan ( It located in the furthest area on right of the map.) * Military Base (the army and tanks are located here) * A Teleport (located on the furthest left of the map, which teleports you to the furthest right of the map) * Bermuda Triangle (Will make the rarer fish more common (in that area only!) Can be obtained by finding a stone-carved triangle which rarely spawns and teleports much like the portal near spawn. I hope you'll add some of these, i'll be really pleased. Other: * World map (Teleport to any area in the 7 seas) * Uranium (When collected your shark will glow, much like when poisoned, glows on and off rapidly, and makes you immune to poison Expensive * Slot machine: Daily gives you three free items like 5 gems or 30 coins, always random, Three of the same thing will lead to double the rewards. * Gem rod (looks like a fishing rod tied to the sharks head with a new tied to the end) increases the rate of finding gem fish. I hope you'll add some of these, i'll be really pleased. -"Others" idea added by TheHeavyWithHair049 minor editing was made. Please forgive me for my changes :D OMFG!!! Didn't see the Do not edit other people's ideas Terribly sorry (could you keep it) SUPER SORRY ;_; Different Giant Crab Fight I think the Giant crab Fights Should Be Different. I think that there should be lairs for Every Crab. Here are Some New Hazards and Thing to eat That you could find in the Lairs. * Red Mine ( They appear at the end of each lair. They will Instant kill any Shark. Can only be Destroyed if you finish A Giant Crab. Robo-shark Cannot use Mine Blast to Destroy It.) * Ice Jet ( Appear in the Passageway to the Blue Crab's Lair. Once in Contact with it's Ice, It will Stun your shark for a few seconds, Causing Predators To attack easier. ) * Depressed Crab ( Once You beat A giant Crab It will Run and Bump into a Red mine, Causing it to explode. It Lacks Its shell. You can Simply Gobble it and it Will Give Good Satisfaction. ) * Stealth Crab (Can turn invisible every 20 - 50 seconds and is very fast. Instead Of A Giant Crab Getting Tired And you Attacking it for the Final Time, It would Lose Control Of its Brain and Run To the left and Bump into a red Mine. The Crab Will Turn into a Depressed Crab And you are Free to Gobble it up. Here Are What the Lairs And Lair Passageways Would Be Like. * Regular Lair ( Red Crab ) ( This Would be the Regular Lair that is already in Hungry shark Evolution. It would Have the Same Passageway as Well ) * Toxic Lair ( Yellow Crab ) ( This Lair Would Be In the Medium Part of the Ocean Where the Water Gets Slightly Darker. In the Passageway, Crabs,Toxic Barrels, Stingrays, Divers, Green jellyfish, Mines, And Swordfish Can be a Threat. The Lair Has Tuna, Stingrays, Blob Fish, Turtles, Blue Jellyfish, Green Jellyfish, Crabs, Sardines, And Barracudas to Satisfy you during the fight. * Ice Lair ( Blue Crab ) ( The Lair would Be in the Deep Part of the Ocean Where Angler Fish, Blob fish, And Pink Jellyfish Start to Spawn. Ice Jets, Divers, Green Jellyfish, Pink Jellyfish, Mega Mines, Seal Pups, Enemy Ice Sharks, And crabs can be a Threat in the Passageway. In the Lair There are Crabs, Greeen Jellyfish, Barracudas, Sardines, Tuna, Angler fish, Blob fish, Turtles, Seal Pups, And Pink Jellyfish to Satisfy You during the Fight. * Fire lair ( Black Crab ) ( The Lair Would Be Found in the Deepest Part of the Ocean. Volcanic Jets, Death Mines, Angler fish, Gulper Fish, Green Jellyfish, Pink Jellyfish And Submarines can be a Threat. The Lair door is locked. You have to beat a Submarine if you Want to Open It. The Lair has Crabs, Tuna, Pink Jellyfish, Blobfish, Angler fish, Gulper Fish, Turtles, Sardines, Barracudas, And Sardines Are in the Lair to Satisfy you during the fight. After All of the Crabs Are Beating you Will See the Giant Squid's Lair ( See New Boss enemy for More Detailss ). Once you are in one of the four Lairs After You beated all Of the crabs a Messgage will pop up on your Screen Saying, " Do you want to fight the ( Color ) Giant crab?" You would Answer Yes or No. If you Choosed yes you can Fight it again. The Red Mine Will appear again also. If you Choose No you can just swim through the lair. I hope this idea. Just a few ideas and gameplay changes Here's a few ideas I want: -Fire Shark.It could breathe fire which stuns food in range.Burning food will give more reward -Whales.They could be a boss.The shark has to bite his belly three times then bite his tongue then he will die. I really want my ideas in the game.Thanks,FGOL! New World(s) Prehistoric World Home of the Enemy Bone Shark. The portal lasts until 1 minute and 30 secs. Rarely some Enemy Mr. Snappys spawn here in the deep corners. Cavemen and prehistoric fish spawn here. New Prey/Predators. Cavemen: Spawns in the Prehistoric World, some are equipped with rocks, but they don't even do damage. Evil Mako Shark: You saw it coming. It spawns near Evil Hammerheads mostly. It can be eaten by the Mako Shark and above. Evil Tiger Shark: You knew it. It spawns in the Western Sea and only the Western Sea. Can be eaten by Tiger Shark and above. * Bull shark which is bigger then tiger and eats tiger stuff * Enemy bull sharks (Tiger, Bull, and up can eat) Danger: High Reward: High * Pirates which drop coins Danger: Low Reward: High * Pirate ships which have cannons and Big Daddy, Mr Snappy, and robo can eat cannonballs Danger: Extreme Reward: Extreme * Lakes and rivers (only Bull Sharks, Big Daddies, and Mr Snappies can go up these otherwise "Not Enough Salt!" will pop up) * Crocodiles (only Bull, Tiger and up can eat) Danger: High Reward: Extreme * Enemy Mr Snappy's (only Mr Snappy can eat) Danger: Extreme Reward: Extreme * "Child Enabled" option which disables blood * Slow motion roaring noise for Enemy Big Daddies and Enemy Mr Snappies * An "Amazon River" section * Capybaras (Mr Snappy, Big Daddy, and Bull) Danger: Zero Reward: High * Anacondas (Mr Snappy and Big Daddy) Danger: Extreme Reward: High * Eels (All sharks) Danger: Low Reward: Low * Cars (Megalodon and up) Danger: Medium Reward: Extreme * Kids (All sharks) Danger: Zero Reward: High * Clams (All sharks) Danger: Medium Reward: Low * Whales (Megalodon and up) Danger: Zero Reward: Extreme * Dolphins (Hammerhead and up) Danger: Zero Reward: High * Sea grass beds * River fish (Mr Snappy, Big Daddy, and Bull) Danger: Zero Reward: Low * Surfers (All sharks) Danger: Low Reward: High * Livyatan boss (Big Daddy and up) Danger: Extreme Reward: Extreme * Jaws boss (White and up) Danger: Extreme Reward: Extreme * Barracudas' Danger Level: Low instead of Zero * Enemy legendary shark (megalodon and up can eat) Danger: Extreme Reward: Extreme. He is as rare as seing 11 big daddys in one place Dog Attack: None Reward: Medium Danger level: Zero Can be eaten by: Reef Shark, Mako Shark, Bull Shark, Hammerhead Shark, Tiger Shark, Great White Shark, Megalodon, Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy, Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, Extreme Dangerous Mega Shark * Octopus Attack: Ink spliting Reward: High Danger level: High Can be eaten by: Bull Shark, Hammerhead Shark, Tiger Shark, Great White Shark, Megalodon, Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy, Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, Extreme Dangerous Mega Shark * Blue Whale Attack: None Reward: Extreme Danger level: Zero Can be eaten by: Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, Extreme Dangerous Mega Shark * Mega Sub Attack: Torpedo Shooting Reward: Extreme Danger level: Extreme Can be eaten by: Extreme Dangerous Mega Shark Giant squid boss & other awesome stuff by AJJG You can find a squid boss which requires any shark to eat,whales which requires megalodon or higher to eat,clams requires any shark to eat,dolphins which requires hammerhead or a higher shark to eat and the last so far is the legendary hammerhead look of a hammerhead deadlier than big daddy only Mr Snappy can eat this beast but it is twice as rare as encountering a dunkloesteus, playing the game for your first time without skipping all the sharks and only unlocking great white, megalodon ,dunkloesteus and straight ahead to Mr Snappy, an awesome day and night cycle 0:00-4:00=sunrise 4 :00-7:25=afternoon 7:25-10:00=evening 10:00-15:00=night.red gems it is as rare as seeing 10 gem fish in one area red gem if you find one you can upgrade upgrades to a maxed out lv10 jetpack or something else or you can sell it for 20 green gems.giant crab minions are quarter the size of the giant crab they do quarter of the damage as the giant crab how to kill them is by doing one big boost or five small boosts only can find 2 guarding the giant crab door and ten in the giant crab room, requires any shark to eat.A tropical island with some plane crash survivors requires any shark to eat background a tropical island with a piece of a aeroplane wing at shore and the rest of the plane is in the deep ocean waters as well as a volcano on the island.You can find a boat which shows shark week on the side of the boat and some shark week members requires great white to eat shark week members and megalodon to eat the boat. Upgrades so far by AJJG baby shark control cost: 750 gems Effect: tap your baby shark and you switch to your baby shark and eventually after a couple of times of playing with the shark babys they will become lv10 and also if you tap it on the menu of the shark selection menu you can upgrade your shark, lava baby's upgrades boost,bite,speed,firebreath and heat special ability breeths out fire like the ice shark but instead of frost its fire, zyper baby: boost,bite,speed and windspeed special ability sucks up things like the shark vortex,you can add normal upgrades too except baby sharks for an example you can add the laser gun to them all. weights cost:75,000 coins and 75 gems. Effect: amount of hits to kill the giant crab will be halved and +55% energy. Golden jaws cost: 90,000 coins. Effect: you can eat the foods of the shark above you for an example your a reef shark with the golden jaws you can eat the stuff as a reef shark and a mako shark. Ghost shark cost 900 gems. Effect: you can go though obstacles and humans won't see you and run off. Equippable powers you can get new powers by getting a score of 1 million. each power cost gems. Freeze rush- Gold rush now causes everything to freeze! cost-300 gems Disguise- when on land you are disguised as a human! cost-300 gems Enraged- at half health or less your shark gains super speed! cost-150 gems Big mouth- you can now eat sharks and anything else that the next shark can eat! cost-1000 gems Double Hearted- allows a second life. cost-200 gems Forcefield- every 1 minute you can use a forcefield so if anything attacks you, they die. the boost last 10 seconds. cost- 700 gems Some New Shark/Playable Creature Ideas Normal Sharks: Helicoprion-Has the ability to shoot out its mouth and grab prey(similar to Big Daddy) Cost-200,000 coins(it would be in-between Big Daddy and Mr. Snappy).Appearance-Light blue colour, like Mr.Snappy. Has a curled mouth with sharp teeth. Enemy version-Light grey colour, Danger -Extreme. Reward-Extreme. Predator X-Similar to Mr.Snappy, it would be slightly bigger than him and faster with a bigger bite radius. Cost-300,000 coins. Appearance-Grey-green with fins and a crocodile like mouth. Enemy version-Dark grey with battle wounds. Danger-Extreme. Reward-Extreme. Livyatan Melvillei-Same size as Megalodon yet faster and more powerful than any shark! Cost-350,000 coins. Appearance-A gigantic, grey toothed whale creature. Enemy version-Dark blue with missing teeth. Danger-Extreme. Reward-Extreme. Special Sharks: Zephyr Shark-This is already a baby shark, but I think should be added as a Top Secret Lab Shark. Diet-Same as Big Daddy. Special Ability-Has infinite boost! Appearance-Same as Zephyr Baby. When boosting, has a blue streak following it. Size-Same as Hammerhead. Description-Another crazy creature made from one of Prof.Kempstein's experiments! After capturing a defenceless hammerhead shark, he implanted a formula 1 engine inside of it! Lava Shark-Again, already a baby shark but needs an adult counterpart. Diet-Same as Mr.Snappy. Special Ability-As rumoured and shown on this wiki, boosting would shoot flaming chunks of rock. Also, it would leave flaming ashes behind it, burning enemies. Both of these abilities would give you triple points. Appearance-Same as Lava Baby. Size-Same as Megalodon. Description-When Proffessor Kempstein's pet Megalodon, Tiny, somehow jumped into am active volcano, he came out as the terrifyingly awesome Lava Shark! Morph Shark- This one wasn't rumoured or anything, just my own creation, here goes! Diet-Changes. Special Ability-When using this shark, small and large canisters will spawn randomly in the world. When eating small ones, Morph Shark will become half the size of a reef shark with twice the speed of Mr.Snappy but a smaller half the amount of boost and the diet of a Tiger Shark. When eating large canisters, he will become slightly bigger than Big Daddy, with the diet of Mr.Snappy and The speed of a Tiger Shark but twice the amount of boost as Mr. Snappy. Appearance- It will look like a Great White Shark, but with the colouring of Reef Shark. When moving, it's body will be liquid like and will move. Size-Same as Mr.Snappy. Description-This shark originated as a normal great white shark, until Proffessor Kempstein caught it. He fused Reef Shark blood with blood of the famous Big Daddy, and injected it into this Great White, becoming the Morph Shark. What's weird about it is the tattoo on its right fin... A Build Your Own Shark feature! Written out and with colours :-) This feature lets your own shark, with a custom diet, health point total, speed, bite power, size, health drain and missions! It works on a pay-per-element system. * Health Points: 100 coins/health point So if you wanted a killing machine like the Megalodon, which has 300 HP, this would cost you 100 x 300 = 30000 coins. * Diet: 50 coins/zero danger rating creature, 150 coins/low danger rating creature, 250 coins/medium danger rating creature, 500 coins/high danger rating creature, 1250 coins/extreme danger rating creature. So if you wanted your shark to eat only Giant Crabs and Enemy Megalodons, that would be 2500 coins. * Speed: use a Reef Shark's speed as a base, and add 10% of speed for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval). So if you wanted a shark with 150% of the Reef's speed, you'd pay 250 + 300 + 350 + 400 + 450 = 1750 coins * Health drain: use Megalodon's drain as a base, and minus 10% of drain for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval). See above example. * Bite power: use Reef Shark's as a base, add 10% of bite power for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval) * Boost: use Reef Shark's as a base, add 10% of capacity for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval) * Size: pay 300 coins/sqm * Missions: choose from a library and pay for each. Adjust amount of points in the super mission for coins. Rewards are pre-set based on the price of your shark. New Sharks/Playable Creatures and New maps First some new Playable Creatures: : Nessie * Boost: None, instead of a boost meter Nessie(Elasmosaurus) would have its entire body moved by the first joystick and when another finger is placed down as if a boost is used a second joystick would appear which can control the individual movement of the head. * Diet: Same as Hammerhead * Special Abilities: The head can be individually moved and the head, when a certain distance away from the body, will go unoticed by all prey that has a danger ranking lower than low. * Cost: $90,000 * Enemy Version: None * Game Add-ons bundled with Nessie: Cretaceous Map : Nothosaurus * Health: 200 * Boost: Same as Hammerhead * Diet: Same as Tiger Shark * Special Abilities: Can walk on land and health does not increase drain speed on land. * Cost: $20,000 * Enemy Version: Yes * Sharks that can eat enemy Nothosaurs: Sharks with a Tiger Shark's diet or better. * Game Add-ons bundled with Nothosaurus: Triassic Map : Giant Salamander * Health: 160 * Boost: Same as Reef Shark * Diet: Better than Mako, Worse than Hammerhead * Special Abilities: Same as Nothosaurus * Cost: $10,000 * Enemy Version: None * Game Add-ons Bundled with Giant Salamander: Japanese Mountains/Tokyo Underground (Both are offered, but only one can be chosen; the one that was not chosen can be bought.) : Anomalocaris * Health: 150 * Boost: Same as Hammerhead * Diet: Same as Hammerhead * Special Abilities: Can grab prey in front of it with arm-like appendages like Big Daddy's respective tongue * Cost: $15,000 * Enemy Version: None * Game Add-ons Bundled with Anomalocaris: Cambrian Map And these are the maps: : Cretaceous Map * Deeper Water * Most enemies are based on prehistoric animals * Less land : Triassic Map * '''Deeper Water * Large Central Landmass with rivers leading to a lake at the centre * Most enemies are based on prehistoric animals : '''Japanese Mountains * Map is very wide * Water is fairly shallow in most areas * Lake at centre of map * Rivers leading to oceans on both sides * Rivers and waterfalls have same effect as currents : Tokyo Underground * Add-on to original map except the area farthest to the left; the edge of map now has a pipe sticking out, which leads to sewers underneath Tokyo, and creatures that can survive on land can burst through man-hole covers and roam Tokyo * Tokyo has cars and bystanders; the bystanders are in regular clothes instead of swimwear : Cambrian Map * Water is normally at the same depth as Reef Shark Spawn point * No enemies on land * Going on land triples health drain speed for all playable creatures * Most enemies are based on prehistoric animals Accessory and gameplay ideas I apologise if any ideas published in this section happen to be similar to those previously suggested. I haven't been on the wiki for so long that there's a chance I'lggest a previously suggested idea. New Accessories There are point increasing accessories, coin increasing accessories and fancy function accessories. But why aren't there accessories that increase your shark's endurance, power or speed? * Leather Jacket Effect: +5% damage resistance Cost: 600 coins "Add some cool to your shark, as well as neat damage protection." * Chains Effect: +10% damage resistance Cost: 50 gems "When they tried restraining the shark, they never imagined they were actually giving it extra protection." * Fish Tank Effect: +20% damage resistance Cost: 100 gems "Perfect for protecting killing machines." * Shark Cage Effect: +30% damage resistance Cost: 90,000 coins "Formerly for protecting humans." * Exoskeleton Effect: +40% damage resistance Cost: 250,000 coins "A covering ssel Effect: +10% HP, +35% damage resistance, -10% health drain Cost: 900 gems Effect: +25% bite power Cost: 100 gems "Saw through prey better Cost: 500 gems "The pinnacle of shark feeding technology." * Artificial Shark Scale Suit Effect: +10% speed Cost: 2,000 coins "When real-life shark fins aren't enough." * Scientifically Engineered Shark Suit ''' Effect: +35% speed Cost: 500 gems "Dash away from enemies or zoom towards prey, all day, everyday." Just some additions and gameplay changes * Bull Sharks And Enemy Bull Sharks (Found In The Ocean Floor And The Deepest parts of the ocean). Only Great White shark and above can eat enemy bull sharks. Enemy Bull Shark Attack method:Biting Normal Bull Shark Able To Eat Enemy Big Daddy * Cost:300.000 Danger rating:High Colour: Reddish Brown Rarity:Very Rare Reward:Unknown * Squids/Octopus that only Great White and above can eat. (Found in the deepest * parts of the ocean) * A shark detecting map (Reveals every location for any great white, megalodeon, and big daddy currently on the map) * Lower the Migration Annihilator Mission Shell so players without the jetpack can access it * Big Daddy can eat Mini Subs once taken down, harpoons, toxic barrels, volcanic jets, the entire shark cage and its contents in one bite (Both Sizes), and helicopters and bad santa sleighs by just touching them * Reduce collision of every rock and reef to prevent big sharks from being stuck * Dolphins, Seaweed, Lifeguards, Lifeguard Towers, Eels * HDA slightly reduced * Hard to Reach treasure chests with big rewards when found * Reduce prices of items requiring gems to purchase * Bonus based off of points (ex. 1 coin for every 1,000 points and 1 gem for every 1,000,000 points) * Slightly bigger map and also a bit more decoration like some trees in the background of the land areas. * New types e various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. (New Game) Hungry whale a new hungry shark game it will be release on 15 april 2018 for ios it will be release on may 1 2018 on android it will be release on september 2018 on wii u,xbox one and 360,playstaion 4 it will be release on october 2018 Vr edition and pc Tier s (can break oil pipes,wood and rocks) * Pygmy killer whale * Dwarf sperm whale * False killer whale * Pygmy right whale * Beluga whale * Gervais' beaked whale * True's beaked whale * Sowerby's beaked whale Eatable: * smaller or less dangerous prey * small mines * baby jellyfish * Enemy S whales * moray eels * stingrays * anglerfish * small piranha * dog Tier M (breaks bones,boats,ice blocks,bridges,submarines) * narwhal * MEDIUM SIZED SPERM WHALE *camouflage whale hides from attackers * Baleen Whale * Orca * Tropical bottlenose whale * Short-finned pilot whale * Dolphins eatable: * Enemy M whales * ice blocks * blue jellyfish * lion tamer jellyfish * lionfish * large crabs * riverfish * hammerheads * small manta rays *small capybara * octopus * anaconda Tier L (breaks metal,crystal) * North Atlantic right whale * Fin whale * sei whale * Baiji * Amazon river dolphin *whale angel (it can fly with the gravity) * La Plata dolphin eatable: * Large jelly fish * Inflated pufferfish *cars * komodo dragon * large manta ray * large turtles * sea urchins * green and orange jellyfish * eletric ray * sunfish * enemy L whales * bull sharks * large capybaras tier XL (breaks stone,barriers) * Humpack whale * Andrews' beaked whale * gray whale * Antarctic minke whale *skele-whale Eatable: * eletric eel * crocodile * enemy XL Whales * mega submarine * pink jellyfish * large piranha * bull sharks * gulper fish Tier XXL (breaks purple crystals,cargo ships) * whale shark * Livyatan * whalewolf * Bowhead whale * blue whale Eatable: * Megalodon *cannonballs by pirate ships * blue whales * enemy xxl whales * red jellyfish *jaws boss * giant eel Tier XXXL (breaks hot stone) * Bryde's whale * Galatic destroyer * robo whale 3000 *mutant whale (a great whites skin with the whale’s body) Eatable: * large mines * enemy XXXL Whales *plane * great white *alien jellyfish Tier !! (breaks strong stone) * Moby dick * Sperm whale * extreme dangerous mega whale eatable: * Mega mines * largest mines * enemy !! whales *noob shark *ufo *giant dinos *pirate ship * enemy legendary whale * tornado shooting Maps *rocko’s morden sea *luna sea you need to unlock all small whales to unlock it *hobart with ships you need to unlock all medium whales to unlock it *area 51 Coast you need to unlock all large whales to unlock it but UFO attacks can stun you for one second *new zealand with the crab lair you need to unlock all extra large whales to unlock it *eurpeon sea you need to unlock all extra extra large whales to unlock it *jurrasic age you need to unlock all extra extra extra large whales to unlock it but with dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures *galleon you need to own any Medium whale to unlock it *finland you need to unlock all extra extra extra large whales to unlock it *king jelly’s lair with the boss named king jellyfish you need a Strong whale to fight him some attacks if he roars which spawns jellyfish’s and try to eat or stun them with the laser *parkour city 2018 you need to unlock all !! Whales to unlock it * UFO project site you need to own any XXL whale to unlock it * military base you need to own any !! Whale to unlock it * green hills * machine madness * Atlantis *nile river you need 2 !! Whales to unlock it Bosses: *Crab boss you need a !! Whale to fight it *elamosaur you need a xl whale to fight it *godzilla you need a XXXL whale to fight it Pets * Helement nurse shark (mine protection) * submarine (destroys enemy subs and divers) * pyro whale (fire breaths prey) * ufo (prey stunner) * electro the eel (stuns prey when they are behind) * eagle (can fly) * octo (eats everything expect bigger prey) * shin Godzilla 1st form (mega gold rush points X190) * Alan destroyer of the worlds (eats vechiles) * Dave the baby dolphin * anglerfish (uses a light to stun any prey for about five seconds) Unused content Tier XXXXXXL * Whalepool * dagon (heavy armored killer whale with a good bite) Eatable: * toxic barrels * ultra mine Tier XS * nibbler (a small whale with its big mouth) Tier !!! * atomic whale uses his cannon to shoot enemys * pirate whale slices large edibles with the sword *alien whale Eatable: *large mines *t Rex Tier >:D *extreme dangerous mega whale Eatable: *ufo (New Game) Hungry whale Evolution after the first game hungry whale release they shall make a hwe sequel i will add more soon Free Space Dear Editor, Somebody's been editing my section and the Idea Wheel section. If you want to list an idea, delete the words and write it here. Change the heading to what your idea is about or simply, "Idea." And put detail. All you write is "Skull Island this, Kong that". If you don't want to be disturbed, write "Please do not edit" at the top. Sincerely, Ninjakai6478 Example: Idea '''Please do not edit My idea is that… …and I think they should be added. Category:Maps Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Boss Category:Upcoming Features Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Ideas For Sharks In The Future Category:Official Category:New Category:Ideas For Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Ideas For Hungry Shark World Category:Ideas For Evil Sharks In The Future